


Tender

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Background Relationships, Bottom Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Top Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seth had never intended to sleep-slash-play with his best friend. He’salwayshad a sexual attraction to Dean. There’s just something about him that Seth finds incredibly sexy. He’s been in an open relationship for a while. Roman doesn’t mind who he plays with as long as Seth follows their rules.That’s why he’d jumped at the chance to sleep with Dean.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at WrestlingKink2: So I really wanna read something where Roman and Seth are a couple but want to bring Dean into their relationship to experiment a D/S thing ever since they find out that Dean is a sub. They play out a scene (preferably where Dean is also DP'ed by them) and then give Dean aftercare, which is a first for Dean. Apparently he never had a good dom and is overwhelmed with the way Ro and Seth treats him. Lot of H/C with the possibility of them making Dean a permanent part of their relationship. If anyone wanna do it only with Roman or Seth, I would be fine with that.
> 
> I took a few liberties but tried to keep to the spirit of the prompt.

In the grand scheme of things, Seth hopes Dean remembers their aftercare plan. 

It’s not ridiculously complicated-just some plan that Seth downloaded off the Internet and adapted with Roman’s help.

_You’re sure about this?_

_Hey, you said I could play with whoever I wanted as long as I followed our rules._

_I’ll be free if you need a babysitter._

_Thanks, Ro._

“Remember our plan?” Seth asks, rustling Dean’s messy hair. He’s done his best to shift his energy to something calm and nurturing. 

“Yes. Blanket, cuddling and you’ll do what you need to,” Dean whispers, his eyes slightly glazed over. He’s got that _just fucked and fucked good_ vibe going on. 

“You got it.” Seth gently nuzzles a bite mark on Dean’s neck. He doesn’t remember leaving it but that doesn’t mean much. When Seth settles into his top headspace, he operates on autopilot, doing what he had to make both him and his partner feel good. 

It’s almost _primal_. 

Seth had never intended to sleep-slash-play with his best friend. He’s _always_ had a sexual attraction to Dean. There’s just something about him that Seth finds incredibly sexy. He’s been in an open relationship for a while. Roman doesn’t mind who he plays with as long as Seth follows their rules. 

That’s why he’d jumped at the chance to sleep with Dean.

“You OK?“ Seth asks, gently wrapping Dean in a light blanket. Once he does this, he gently guides his lover to a seated position against him. “We’re going to just hang out in bed.”

“I’m OK with that,“ Dean comments, Leaning into Seth. “Don’t worry-I’m not going to break.“ He chuckles softly. 

"Hey, we negotiated this. I intend to hold to my end of the bargain." He gently kisses the bite. "Would you like some water?" 

"Yes, please." Dean rests his head on Seth's chest. He's awake but just barely. 

Seth finds the cup he'd set aside at the beginning of the night. Carefully, he pours cold water into it and sets a bendy straw in. 

"Drink," Seth urges, placing the straw between Dean's lips. He waits as Dean sips. Once he's satisfied, he nods. "Good job!" 

Seth knows Dean's never experienced aftercare before. It's just not something that had ever come up with his previous partners. He can sense that all his lover wants is to run and Seth's not about to let that happen. Sub drop would be _bad_. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks, using soft touch to bring Dean to attention. 

"You don't need to take care of me. I know we talked about it but it's just...weird to me." Dean sighs but makes no effort to move. 

Seth's heart does a weird double beat. He'd known Dean had had a rough history with men but he had never realized that meant he was used to being _used_. 

"Well, we can do this a few ways." Seth fights off the wave of panic. Part of him would love _nothing_ more than to call Roman and ask for help. Yet, he _knows_ he can do this if he just thinks calmly and clearly. "I can't let you leave until you can drive. So, I can go to the lobby, have some coffee and let you come down on your own." Seth feels Dean tense at the mere mention of being alone. "Okay, _maybe_ not that. We can modify our process to _try_ to speed up the comedown time. Our final choice is that we can do just what we planned and I can take it _slow_." Seth feels his panic evaporate. 

"You don't want me to leave?" Dean sounds _surprised_. 

Seth has to stop himself from scoffing. Part of aftercare is acknowledging how your bottom feels without making them think they're being mocked. 

"No! I enjoy you. Not just because of what we did." Seth gently kisses Dean's forehead. "You did _great_. Only one other person has ever made me jerk like that before." 

"You...not used to used to someone being that gentle. It was good." Dean relaxes, his entire body easing into Seth's arms. "If you're okay with it, I'll stay." 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Seth unwraps a chocolate Kiss. "Open." He waits until he sees Dean swallow the candy. "Good...boy?" He had never said that to Dean before but it felt right. 

"You can call me that." Dean smirks slightly. "Thank you." He rests his head on Seth's bare chest, his hair fanned out. 

"For what?" Seth asks, tightening his grip. 

"Taking care of me. Making sure I'm _still_ okay. Being so gentle. _Never_ really had that before." Dean stifles a yawn. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Seth smooths Dean's hair down. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, just tired. More water please?" Dean stares up pleadingly. 

"Anything for you, Baby Boy." Seth grabs the cup and holds the straw so Dean can drink. "Go ahead." 

"Thanks." Dean draws the blankets around them. "Will you be here when I wake up?" His gaze is questioning but hopeful.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving." Seth shifts his grip on Dean. "If you He kisses Dean. 

Seth sits up until he's so tired that he's dozing. He manages to get comfortable despite the fact that Dean's clinging to him as tightly as he possibly can. 

Before he gives in to sleep, Seth quickly shoots a text to Roman. 

_All good here. He's asleep. I'm about to sleep._

Seth sends the text, thinks about it and then sends a second message. 

_Want a third?_

He has to stifle a laugh when he sees Roman's response. Seth had been joking (partially) but also secretly loves his partner's response. 

_Not necessarily against it. We'll talk._

Seth sets his phone aside, shifts Dean and snuggles into the bed. 

His sleep is glorious.


End file.
